<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beggars Can’t Be Choosers by FangirlTrash0414, Undertale_Sins023</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067225">Beggars Can’t Be Choosers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash0414/pseuds/FangirlTrash0414'>FangirlTrash0414</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Sins023/pseuds/Undertale_Sins023'>Undertale_Sins023</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewriting these [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dont read if faint hearted, F/M, Monsters Surfaced, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Reader Has Female Body Description, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Self-Indulgent, Self-alotofshit, SlaveTale, WIP, Work In Progress, anxiety attack, reader has female pronouns, reader has piercings, reader has tattoos, self deprecation, triggering shit, undertale is a game, weird laws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash0414/pseuds/FangirlTrash0414, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Sins023/pseuds/Undertale_Sins023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t right! </p><p>Monsters aren’t supposed to be like this! That’s not how they are in the game! </p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Reader (soon), Sans/Reader (Soon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewriting these [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are Triggers! </p><p>Anxiety attacks! Self Deprecation! Forcefully putting on collars!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Screams </em>
</p><p>I remember when I was tugged, no forced out of my home. Cuffs around my ankles, wrists, and neck, all connected with a chain. My family from the inside crying trying to reach out for me. The jingling of chains reminding me why they took me. The one around my neck makes it hard to breathe.</p><p>I wheezed as I was pushed into the back of a truck. With other Human Females, or essentially anybody wit<em><em>h a uterus. The guards( or whoever they are) attached the chain to a safety lock on the ground, so I wouldn’t jump out. I still tried to be free. I struggled like so many others did also. Hearing my mother cry, my father shouts. It drives me to want to get out even more. </em></em></p><p>However, the chains weigh me down. As if I were a bird in a cage that wanted to fly again, but can’t because somebody stole their wings. The feeling of emptiness was getting to me. Panicking. . Thinking -because why would they do this? Aren’t they made of love, hope, and compassion?</p><p>The truck started up when they got everyone they needed in this area. Driving off to one of the newly built buildings just for us.</p><p>The tears became dry upon my face, my eyes stinging in tiredness and sadness. I closed them as I think back as to how this fucking happened.</p><p> </p><p>LAW PASSED: EVERYBODY BETWEEN THE AGES OF 19-30 THAT IS A HUMAN FEMALE MUST BE ENTERED INTO THE MONSTER BREEDING PROGRAM. THIS IS DUE TO THE FACT THAT MONSTERS ARE DECLINING IN POPULATION SO US AS ALLIES MUST HELP.</p><p>The news anchor voice ringing in my ears from the memory. I remember that wasn’t the first incident. They also shut down Tumblr, AO3 everything that had any fiction from the Monsters.</p><p>Considering we all thought it was fake. The game, the alternate universes. But that day of 20XX when they surfaced is when fans were in shock. Yet excited, wanting to meet all the people that were in the game. The monsters that have inspired our creativity.</p><p>We as a community were broken up, panicking. Because everything was erased, the Fanart, Fanfiction, Animations, everything you can think of was erased. So the monsters couldn’t know that we know about them.</p><p>However we had no choice, but to follow the law despite everything. If we refused we would get punished.</p><p>I winced in pain, the tugging of chains brought me back to present reality. The guard grumbled as he forced me to stand up. I looked up to see the building.</p><p>I stood up while the guard tugged on me, making me fall to my knees and scrapping them. I winced in pain as I felt little pieces of gravel poking into the now deep cuts. Stinging from the friction of the wound and gravel beneath me.</p><p>Somebody cussed out the guard, saying something among the lines of.</p><p>“Watch it, they are all precious cartel.”</p><p>I felt myself getting forcefully moved into the standing position. The cuffs around certain limbs of my body tugged as they did. The one around my neck nearly strangled me.</p><p>The blood and the cuts on my knees are the only things reminding me that my feelings are still there. The stinging gives me some sick satisfaction that I do still have feelings, and I can still feel. Yet here I am being dragged into a building to bunk other people aside from myself. To sell, to use. Because it’s our “Duty as citizens”</p><p>Duty. My. Ass</p><p>I might as well not give a shit anymore, right?</p><p>W R O N G</p><p>I stepped on the guard's foot that was right by me. Making him drop the chained leash. I ran and ran. Not knowing where to go. I heard shouting behind me, but that only made me go faster.</p><p>I have to get through this. I can’t give up.</p><p>Despite my body screaming in protest, because of all of the heavy cuffs on my body.</p><p>My feet stinging from the lack of footwear, as do my bare feet against the gravel. I heard a ringing sound, pain in my calves. Falling? Yes falling on the ground further scraping up my knees and hands.</p><p>I grunted as I looked towards my calves to see two bullets in them. (One in each calf)</p><p>I wanted to scream in pain as it shot up my legs. Stinging sensation within them. The bullets dig into the muscle, as the said limb contracts. My body trying to push it out, the sudden intrusion that was very unwanted.</p><p>I whimpered as more tears that day went down my face. I heard several pairs of feet around me.</p><p>Various voices calling me names.</p><p>Some among the lines of “You dumb bitch”</p><p>I just wanted to get out.</p><p>I felt my body being lifted by multiple people. I felt my body hurt even more. Adrenaline wearing off, I slumped in the hands of defeat. My blood nearly poured out onto the gravel road. I felt myself fade in and out of consciousness, the loss of blood affecting me.</p><p>I mean obviously, I literally go shot twice.</p><p>Before I lost consciousness my body hit a floor somewhere. Then someone yelled. I closed my eyes seeking the sweet warmth of the darkness.</p><p>__________</p><p>Waking up was a literal pain, as the said pain shooting up my legs. I forcefully opened my eyes as the crust started to develop over them.</p><p>I grunted as the light above me glared into my eyes. As beeping invaded my ears, to tell my heart rate. . I cringed in pain, and a headache starting to form.</p><p>I attempted to move my arms to only hear a jiggle as I did. I looked down at the hospital bed to see cuffs attached to the bed. Also cuffs on my ankles.</p><p>I grunted, annoyed.</p><p>As the memories started to rush back into my mind. As to how and why I am here, to begin with.</p><p>My face reflexively turned sour, and my mind started to wonder.</p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Their population is decreasing so we as citizens need to help” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bullshit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They’re made of Hope, Love, and compassion. They wouldn’t agree to this right? </em>
</p><p><em> Monsters wouldn’t agree</em> to enslavement, would they?</p><p>
  <em> That makes no sense! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s not what happened in Undertale! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But that was just a game so that doesn’t mean it’s canon now… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why would this happen? Using anybody for personal gain is inhumane! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just form a family the normal way! To date and find another person. To grow a family with! Not with sex slaves! </em>
</p><p>My headache started to worsen into a migraine. Which brought me out of my thoughts. Tears peaked through the corners of my eyes. I ain’t gonna lie I’m fucking scared.</p><p>No matter how much of anything I have in my soul. I’m human and I’m fucking scared out of my wits.</p><p>Nobody and I means nobody would want to be in this position.</p><p>I felt my lungs tighten, the lack of oxygen was getting to me. Anxiety pricking at me like needles. I felt myself start to hyperventilate.</p><p>I felt eyes on me as it felt like the world around me was in a blur.</p><p>Everything became muffled, unneeded. I tried to focus on my breathing, trying to leave my anxious thoughts.</p><p>I need to breathe, but it seems my brain said no.</p><p>My lungs expand and exhale heavily and quickly. Oxygen was essentially nonexistent As more and more thoughts enter my head.</p><p>More overthinking</p><p>More self-deprecating</p><p>And that I’m an overall failure for not escaping.</p><p>Everyone would be disappointed because I’m just a disappointment.</p><p>Crashing of a door, the speed of the heart monitor.</p><p>Hushed whispers surround me which make me wanna curl up into a fetal position.</p><p>Eyes are on me! Get them away! I don’t want to be here!</p><p>Hands grabbing my head pushing it down.</p><p>I felt a slight sting on my forearm as oxygen returned to my lungs.</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>  </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>Yet again I blacked out wishing that I didn’t have to wake up once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Year Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get more info about the world and the reader, and how the reader feels about the world we live in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One year later </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cringed as I felt my jaw hurt from the lack of dental hygiene. My teeth feel brittle by the second, as they chip more and more. I looked forward towards the plastic mirror in front of me, (the ones that distort your own image. And not very accurate) I sighed through my nose as I felt dirt and grime stick to my skin. Brown splotches and purple splotches show up on my skin to show the lack of care. My e/c eyes look so dull and empty- I didn’t recognize myself. Deep inside my very being that made me sad, depressed even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I used to love myself before this bullshit, yet here I am refusing food and anything else that they provided.  My </span>
  <em>
    <span>pettiness can only get me so far.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, I wanted to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dying seems a lot better than this shit. Yet not at the same time, that piece of dangling of PATIENCE and DETERMINATION give me HOPE. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything seems numb as if I can’t feel anymore. Hell, I can even feel my soul deteriorating, my very being seemingly wanting to die itself. But yet the physical body is still, somehow intact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve been through 3 “adoptions'', I will refusing to be submissive towards those </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters </span>
  </em>
  <span>are shocked that I acted violently towards them. As if they really wanted to take care of me. Makes me snort in a sick way, they want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>use </span>
  </em>
  <span>us for their sick satisfaction. NOT help us. That alpha part of me refuses to be submissive- especially towards monsters. Pain in my arms reminds me of those damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>shots. So we could be more like monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yet the shots didn’t give us the physical attributes that monsters were already born with. Just the scent glands and the demeanor of the title. (We also don’t have heats or ruts) Most human women in this fucking prison of omegas, yet to their surprise when I turned out to be an “Alpha”. An alpha that they couldn’t control much to their demise.  They try to make my scent to be omegas yet they fail- every.fucking.time. That gives me a smug satisfaction that not even the damn government can’t control that. Because even though I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do shit that I don't wanna do, I know deep down I am the best fucking alpha woman here. And </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>I  W I L L  B R E A K  F R E E  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I grunted in annoyance when I heard footsteps towards my cell door, the metal clanking against the guard’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>required </span>
  </em>
  <span>steel toe boots. The turning of the locks makes my soul clenched in anxiety. My chest tightening at the thought of who I'm gonna get passed on to now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens, the creaking sounds like a screeching violin to my ears. I felt my breathing get more noticeable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah anxiety. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As the guard goes up behind me and grips the chain connected to my neck and tugs. I cough as the collar tugs against my windpipe. As my feet stumble as I follow behind the guard. (Most likely a man). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I attempt to keep my breathing steady as my knees pop from the lack of use and the force that is used upon me. I look down at the bolted-down metal floors beneath my feet. (Most likely bolted down by rivets). I was shoved into a shower room, no one in the room </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clean up L/N” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scowled at the guard but went with his orders anyway. I used the scentless bar of soap to clean off the grime of my body and rinsed the dirt off of my body. I looked down at the rags that they have given me and put those on. The guard cleared his throat as his hand down onto my arm, then tugged on my arm-rather painfully I may add, And dragged me down the hall. The white walls and the cold tile floor beneath my feet-seem to blur as I start to space out. The stench of bleach and ammonia only seems to keep me grounded within the confines of this hell. Yet it all stopped, as we (the guard and I) stood in front of an office door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of fucking course probably gonna get the talk of not being obedient again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking three times, the wood echoing within the silence of this prison, then a “Come In” vibrated from the other side of the door. Opening the door I was shoved inside the office. I growled in annoyance as that smug bastard ahead of me grinning, I didn’t need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>his grin. I just know he is, that bastard? Who is that bastard? The fucking warden of this shit show, that’s who, hah! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omega </span>
  </em>
  <span>there’s no need for that horrid growling-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You know I'm not a fucking omega dumbass, I’m an alpha” </b>
  <span>I growled out making sure that he was shaking, and to my sadistic pleasure he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice started to become background noise as I started e to think about how my own humanity started to strip down from my own person. I refuse to put myself in that position, I want to be myself once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear some keywords such as “Babysit” and “Skeletons”. Making me remember those damn skeleton characters I once obsessed over-and they ain't even the main characters really. Haha. My mood turning sour as I remember the predicament I’ve been in for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year fucking straight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is why it would be wise for you to accept this offer, you be a boss for these… sadistic skeletons and we will pay for you to be so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undertale, isn’t that what that damned game was called? And everyone (including myself once upon a time) only cared for the brothers of the game? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure why the fuck, not I got nothing to lose anyway. But I would like my things back and I know for a fact that you have them.” I started plainly, looking at the bastard ahead of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at me, his smile turning upwards in satisfaction as he tossed me a bag, I recognized my favorite yellow top immediately. As if he knew I was gonna say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>even though he is an asshole he is smart for his own good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I turned to the bathroom in his office and turned to him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna change and I know those </span>
  <b>skeletons </b>
  <span>you spoke of? They're here so keep them stalled until then alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warden smiled turned wider as I closed the bathroom door. I know his intentions are not pure, yet at this point, I don’t care anymore. I opened the bag to see everything, my favorite yellow blouse, my jeans and the metal bars that were once in my skin. I took off the rags with distaste, as I looked ahead at the mirror, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>mirror. My nude self, as I smile at the tattoos that litter my skin. Yet I frown as I trace a scar that's on my belly, and my calves hurt at the thought of those bullets that once sunk into my muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, so many ugly scars that cover my once beautiful tattoos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh through my nose as I bring the metal jewelry in my pam and start to put them into the holes on my face, and my ears. And of course my nipples, I wiggle my nose at the mirror to see my septum still looking good pierced and the double nostril piercings. The sensation of having metal in my skin again was familiar and odd at the same time. Yet brought me joy once again.  I stuck my tongue out as I put the tongue jewelry in my grin as I felt the little ball going against my teeth again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not like it matters anyway my teeth are beyond repair at the time being, which reminds me there's a toothbrush and paste in the bag. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh (seem to be doing that a lot) once again, as I squirt the toothpaste on my brush as I start to brush my nasty ass teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little after that shit I got dressed in my low cut, yellow blouse (that showed off my chest tattoo I may add) and jeans. I walked out of the bathroom into the office. As I spot a shit ton of skeletons. A growl broke out in my throat as all of their eye lights focused on me, I made sure my alpha pheromones were reaching them- and to my sadistic pleasure, some of them were becoming </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak at the knees</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And some even </span>
  <em>
    <span>had the audacity to growl back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Haha! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are the skeletons I have to babysit warden?” I looked at the man himself as he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked towards me, a shit ton of files in his arms and plopped them down in my arms. I grumbled as the files dug into my forearms but made no comment about it. I sigh as I look at every </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar </span>
  </em>
  <span>skeleton in the damn room. I felt myself smirk as I tossed the files into the bag that had my clothes in. I start to unroll the buttoned sleeves of my blouse, revealing my tattooed arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>rules mmkay? Rule number one: Call me by Y/N not by my fucking rank title bs.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few nodded and some looked bored out of their skeleton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when I'm talking to you'll </span>
  <b>fucking listen</b>
  <span>.</span>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>I look straight at the blue-clad skeleton wearing a hoodie. Pink slippers adorning his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And at any way possible fucking leave me alone, unless it's an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual emergency</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave me alone.” Not bothering to use alternatives to the cuss words that spilled out in my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were more rules but at the time being, I didn’t feel like telling them. I felt an awful fucking  ache in my sternum, right beneath my chest tattoo. I growled out in annoyance as I rubbed at my chest, the eye lights in the rooms looking at my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright so now that's figured out, this is Y/N that I was talking to y'all about- she's an Alpha- and will use every precaution possible to keep all of you in line. Her SOUL is LEADERSHIP, so we all knew she would be perfect for the job hah.-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tuned out the warden bored at his gabbing, just talking about me which I didn’t find myself being comfortable with. I felt myself go to the door, the world once again seemed to become a blur as I walked out the door to the vehicle that they all came out of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the words of “God damnit Y/N” come out of the warden's mouth as I didn’t give a damn. I wanted to be out of this hellhole, away from the cells that were considered “rooms”. I heard lots of footsteps behind me, but I didn’t bother talking to them. I got to the double doors, finally seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>sunlight in over a year. A cat monster asked for my bad and I nodded towards him, saying a small “thank you” as the cat monster walked away with my bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood there as the various skeleton voices were talking to me. I walked away from them going straight into the sunlight, smiling as I felt the sun's rays upon my body. The natural warmth made me feel giddy inside. (although squinting due to the sunlight blaring into my eyes). Did I felt my soul sing or my body? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I honestly didn’t think I'd be outside again, considering the circumstances of my previous living arrangements. Somebody behind cleared their throat, which anchored back to reality. I felt my mood sour immediately as I turned to one of the shorter skeletons. He seemed to cringe under my glare I sent him and gestured to the limo as all of the skeletons </span>
  <em>
    <span>kept on fucking looking at me like weirdos. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I went in the limo without an argument, wanting to actually go to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To actually get a night's rest for once. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve had this idea for awhile... I’m not for sure if I’ll continue this or not. It took a lot of me to write the anxiety attack part. </p><p>Hey! I have a Tumblr you should follow me please! FanGirlTrash0414</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>